1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of spacecraft, such as satellites or space probes and, in particular, to a miniature low cost spacecraft that can be packaged with other similar vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
In an attempt to reduce the cost of space exploration and orbital earth sensor satellites, small single purpose satellites have been developed. However, there has been little effort to standardize the design of the buss, or payload carrying structure. U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,953 xe2x80x9cSpacecraft Designs For Satellite Communication Systemxe2x80x9d by J. R. Stuart discloses a hemispherical shaped satellite design using a tubular truss assembly to support a series of antennas that allows stacking of a series thereof. Another attempt also disclosed in the above referenced patent is to use an inflatable torus shaped structure. However, neither of these approaches is suitable for use with micro-sized satellites. First of all the truss assembly is a high cost structure for use with a really small satellite. The inflatable satellite requires a storable gas and a control system for inflation, again adding cost.
Thus, it is a primary object of the invention to provide a micro-satellite design.
It is another primary object of the invention to provide a micro-satellite design that can be stored in a very small volume.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a micro-satellite design that can be efficiently stacked such that a single booster can be used to launch a large number of them.
The invention is a micro-satellite assembly. In detail, the invention includes first and second flat structural members containing the satellite payload. Preferably, the first and second structural members are circular shaped having peripheral surfaces and equal diameters. First and second tubular elements connect the first and second structural members such that they are in a spaced relationship. Preferably, the tubular elements are connected at the peripheral surfaces and spaced 180 degrees apart. A plurality of solar panels are movably to the tubular elements between the first and second structural elements, movable from a stored position between the structural elements to a deployed position external of these structural members. Preferably there are four solar panels with a first pair mounted to the first tubular element and the second pair mounted to the second tubular element. Each individual solar panel of each pair is rotatable from the stored position to the deployed position in opposite directions.
A mechanism is provided for biasing the plurality of the solar panels to the deployed position, which includes a spring coiled about the tubular element having a first end attached thereto and a second end attached to the individual solar panel. A second mechanism is used to releasably secure the solar panels in the stored position. A third mechanism is included for releasably securing the solar panels in the deployed position.
The novel features which are believed to be characteristic of the invention, both as to its organization and method of operation, together with further objects and advantages thereof, will be better understood from the following description in connection with the accompanying drawings in which the presently preferred embodiment of the invention is illustrated by way of example. It is to be expressly understood, however, that the drawings are for purposes of illustration and description only and are not intended as a definition of the limits of the invention.